My famous boyfriend
by dimitrilover23
Summary: Ugh sorry guys I acidenly erase the summary Im so mad so it probably won't be the same but I will try make same as possible. Ashley is just your average girl, her parents were murderd 7 years ago, her boyfriend for 2 years broke up with her, so her best friend wants her go out tonight and have fun so when they go out to the club Ashley meets Andy Hurley they become instant frien
1. Chapter 1

Ugh sorry guys I acidenly erase the summary Im so mad so it probably won't be the same but I will try make same as possible.

Ashley is just your average girl, her parents were murderd 7 years ago, her boyfriend for 2 years broke up with her, so her best friend wants her go out tonight and have fun so when they go out to the club Ashley meets Andy Hurley they become instant friends but when Ashley lose her job she has no were else to go , Andy offers a job to become assistant for 5 months until she can get on her feet. But when Andy offers her the job it more what she bargained for and she starts falling for Andy

Will Ashley and Andy fall in love or will stay friends and what kind secret is Andy holding.

*bangs head on the wall* ugh this isn't the same summary stupid me grrr


	2. Chapter 2

Ashley POV

I was walking home from my job and it was late at night oh I wish I had car but I couldn't afford one I could hardly pay for food or my bills I wish I could get different job that's pays good money but it hard getting one nobody wanted me cause I wasn't there pretty girl that they wanted because I had long black hair that kinda cover my eyes little bit and I wore black clothes and they told me I wasn't pretty enough or they don't what goth people working here, I always wonder why people have to be so cruel I mean who cares if I'm not pretty enough I deserves to work like any other normal people but I didn't care cause I was use to. I was still walking home when all sudden my phone started ringing I don't care~ from fall out boy I look at my phone and I saw my best friend Lily calling on the phone so I answer the phone, hey I said to lily, hey do you want have girl nights out just me and you Lilly said, OK what time you picking me up I said, I'll pick you up around nine be ready cause were going clubbing and don't worry I will be paying for everything so get whatever you want lily said in happy voice, OK I will be ready at nine and what club are we going to I said, were going to exclusive new club called The Fiery Heart she said in excited voice, omg I said how can you get in I that was for celebrities I said in omg voice, well my dad knows guy there that can get us in I can't wait and dress your best dress that you have OK see you at 9 said lily, omg wow I can't believe that and OK I will and see you here by in i said in giddy voice and she said by, me and lily have been best friend sense we were 2 we had are ups and downs but we made it threw she was there for me when my parents got murdered and she was there when my boyfriend of 7years broke up with me I took so hard cause I loved him soo much I guess he didn't care I was glad my best friend was there for me cause I couldn't do without her. As I got home I ran upstairs took a 15 min shower,after I took a shower I look in my closet for the best dress that I have but I didn't have one ugh what am I gonna wear as I look in the back there was black dress it was perfect it was my style it was a dress that lily gave me for my 16 birthday party it was perfect and I loved it after I put my dress on I put on my black boots that go my ankle on and I put on black lipstick on and black eyeliner on and I looked in the mirror see if I made any mistakes but I didn't so I looked at the time I still have 20 mins left, I never been clubbing before cause I couldn't afford it and I never got the day of from work but I'm glad for day of I could use some fun after my break I been down in the dump but I'm glad to get out the house and have fun with my best friend, I heard a knock on the door and I got up and open the door and saw my best friend and omg she look so beautiful in her dress she wore red dress with belt around her waist and with black heels, wow lily you look soo gorgeous I said, thank you Ashley but you look more gorgeous than me nobody can top wearing black like you can lily says, aww thank lily that means a lot to me nobody never called me that, you welcome Ashley but we better get going so we won't be late lily said, OK I said and went out to her awsome car and we went to the club

hey guys please tell me what you think and i know theres some mistakes i have to fix soo if you see that i have mistake dont worry i will fix them just tell cause i fix some but yeah


End file.
